This disclosure is directed to sample checking apparatus for use with a crude oil sampling system. It also can be used with pulsed chemical injectors. These devices are characterized by pulsating pumped samples periodically delivered from the pump apparatus. For instance, the device that is upstream of the present apparatus may pump samples at the rate of one sample every minute, each sample being 50 cubic centimeters. Interruption of the sample flow is undesirable. For this reason, it is benefical to check whether or not the sampling apparatus is operative, and to measure the cumulative volume of samples over a period of time. This apparatus enables chemical injectors or sampling apparatus to be checked. It particularly enables such a device to be gauged to further determine if the sum of samples over a period of time measures the desired volume. For instance, for a measured time interval, the desired sample volume might total 500 cubic centimeters, and it is desirable to test to determine accuracy of volumetric output for the specified interval. Whatever the case, this apparatus is highly useful in testing, and it is particularly benficial to determine volumetric flow. It is useful to determine volumetric flow for specific interval so that proper operation of the system can be verified.
With this in view, the present apparatus is described in brief as a bite checking apparatus adapted to be connected downstream from a chemical injector or crude oil sampling device. It cooperates with an upstream device which furnishes samples of fixed size periodically. It particularly finds use with a sampling system which takes a sample from a large flow as might be observed in a pipeline. The sample is delivered to the apparatus and is accumulated temporarily in it. This apparatus is adapted to be changed in size and hence, storage capacity. This will be noted in the details of description hereinbelow. The apparatus incorporates a cylinder head having a diverter valve therein. The apparatus is switched off by means of a manually operated push valve. When it is to be operated, the push valve is switched, thereby diverting the flow into the apparatus. The cylinder head supports the manual push valve, a suitable valve structure, and a flow path through the apparatus. The head also supports a cylinder. The cylinder encloses a reducer sleeve. The reducer sleeve encloses a piston which is sized to define a particular capacity chamber. The piston is thus located within the reducer. The piston is connected with a piston rod which extends upwardly. The top face of the piston is exposed to compress gas within the cylinder. This serves as a return spring. The cylinder encloses the reducer with the piston rod forced axially upwardly through the top end of the cylinder. There, the rod connects with a piston follower. The piston follower is surrounded by a housing which supports a visable scale marked on the housing, preferably formed of a transparent material with scale marks thereon.
This apparatus is particularly adapted to be sized by utilization of different pistons and reducers within the cylinder. The cross-sectional area can be modified. Alternately, the piston follower and associated scale can be scaled differently to accomodate changes in scale.